gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Series 5 Episode 46
Banquet of the Snake Woman, Gorgon is the 46th episode of the 2007 GeGeGe no Kitarō anime. Cast ;Main *Minami Takayama as Kitarō *Isamu Tanonaka as Medama-Oyaji *Hiromi Konno as Neko-Musume *Wataru Takagi as Nezumi-Otoko *Keiko Yamamoto as Sunakake-Babaa *Naoki Tatsuta as Konaki-Jijii, Nurikabe *Jōji Yanami as Ittan-Momen ;Recurring *Yūko Maruyama as Kawauso *Haruna Ikezawa as Amabie *Daisuke Gōri as Enma-Daiō *Hidekatsu Shibata as Backbeard *Katsuyuki Konishi as Dracula III *Yasuhiro Takato as Wild *Ai Nonaka as Zambia ;Guest *Tomoko Kawakami as Gorgon *Keiji Hirai as Tengu *Hirofumi Tanaka as Tengu *Hidehiko Kaneko as Tengu Synopsis When Nezumi-Otoko was digging in the garbage, he heard a woman call for help. She was being chased by the Tengu Police. Once caught, the woman revealed herself to be a Western yōkai with snakes for hair, turning The Tengu Police into stone in an instant. The little witch Zambia arrived, with orders from Backbeard, to turn Kitarō to stone and bring him back to him. Zambia rudely called the mysterious woman old, and when attacked, tried to prevent herself from being turned to stone by using a mirror, but failed. Later, Nezumi-Otoko told Kitarō about what he had seen, and they found out that the woman is Gorgon, a dangerous Western yōkai who had infiltrated Japan some time ago, and had been living under the alias of Mizuki Tsunashima, owner of a high-quality gourmet restaurant, and often in the papers. At that moment, an invitation arrives from Gorgon, they planned to use the mirrors in their Reikai Amulets to block her power. But over the luxurious supper, the Gorgon revealed an absolute, dreadful confidence in her victory, and, the subsequent battle took only an instant, shocking Kitarō with the defeat of his friends. If you only look at the woman using the reflection of the mirror, the petrification power should be nullified, right? Turns out, the Gorgon has the ability to transfer the magical power of her gaze to the gaze of the snakes in her hair. After petrifying Kitaro, the Gorgon carried Neko-Musume and Kitarō up many stairs, and past many petrified humans, to a room with a mass of evil collected from the hearts of the humans of the surrounding city. The Gorgon had been collecting this in a psychopathic murder competition against her sisters. After this explanation, Konaki-Jijii revealed himself in his stone form (he'd turned himself to stone before her power struck him), and quickly defeated the Gorgon, restoring all of the petrified humans and yokai. As they began to leave, the Gorgon showed herself again - with the mass of evil. She laughed as she prepared to release it, in order to destroy the city and everything within it - again, in order to upstage her sisters. The only thing that can destroy a mass of evil that size is the Fire of Hell, but Great King Enma spoke, forbidding Kitaro from using the Key of Hell, because Kitaro has not yet mastered its power. But Kitaro, who cannot abandon the innocent, decided to unseal the Key anyway, and used Jigoku's Dancing Flames (獄炎乱舞, Gokuen Ranbu) to overwhelm the Gorgon and her katamari of doom in a single moment. But, as he was unable to control the Fire of Hell, much of the city was set on fire, and Kitaro collapsed, worrying about the punishment he'd receive from Hell. Characters in order of appearance #Tengu Police #Zambia #Kokon #Kitarō #Neko-Musume #Medama-Oyaji #Ittan-Momen #Nurikabe #Konaki-Jijii #Kawauso #Amabie #Sunakake-Babaa #Dracula III #Wild #Backbeard #Frankenstein #Wolfman #Dracula III #Witch #Mummies #Balmond #Miu }} Navigation Category:2007 Episodes